Dolores is searching love
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: A Dolores se le está pasando el arroz y necesita un hombre desesperadamente... ¿A quien escogerá? Fudge, Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, Filch...? Nuestra Suma Inquisidora analizará a los hombres d la saga de HP para encontrar al mejor marido!
1. Chapter 1

**Dolores is searching love**

Capitulo 1: Un día en la vida de Dolores.

**Mi vida es de color de rosa. ¡Amo mi trabajo, amo a mi jefe y amo a mi gato! **

Soy Dolores Jane Umbridge.

**Edad:** unos cuarenta y pocos (si ¬¬ no me miréis con esa cara que estoy diciendo la verdad) y además muy bien llevados, no como esa Mafalda Hopkins que siempre va por allí presumiendo de haber pasado los cuarenta sin una sola arruga, pero en realidad creo que se las estira con poción alisadora, que la tengo yo caladita ¬¬

**Peso:** Tengo que controlarme, pero es que me encanta esa tarta de queso con arándanos que preparan en el bar del ministerio y ese chocolate a la taza… realmente irresistible.

**Estatura:** ¡¡Eso no se pregunta a una señorita como yo!!

**Ropa interior:** Blanca de encajes y… ¡DEGENERADOS! ¡No responderé mas preguntas sobre mi ropa íntima!

**Color:** El rosa, sin dudarlo, además me sienta de maravilla ¿no es cierto?

**Trabajo:** Subsecretaria del ministro de Magia y a mucha honra, mi jefe es estupendo, genial, responsable, muy aplicado y… ¡No os imaginéis nada raro! Cornelius es solo mi jefe…

**Mascota:** Un gato blanco, se llama Cornelius como mi jefe.

**Ambición:** Servir a mi querido Ministro de Magia…

**Estado civil:** Si… soltera.

Estoy soltera y pronto se me pasará el arroz ¡Yuju! Esa es la imagen la Dolores que me devuelve la mirada en el espejo mientras me pongo unos pendientes que me regaló el ministro y mira que son feos los jodios, pero me los pongo para que vea que me gustan… ¡Que le voy a hacer! Soy una mujer muy servicial.

Voy por uno de los pasillos del Ministerio con mi jersey rosa de punto (yo se que a Mafalda le encanta, no puede evitar sonreírme cuando me la pongo e incluso me ha pedido donde me la he comprado, ¡pero no se lo voy a decir! Que se fastidieeeeeeee) y no veas el frío que hace por aquí, estos pasillos están helados. La culpa la tienen esos locos del departamento de clima, voy a tener que hablar de ellos con Cornelius muy seriamente… ¡Como me constipe mi irá caerá sobre ellos!

Mi despacho está al fondo a la derecha, es genial. Me enorgullezco de decir que lo he decorado yo misma. La moqueta es rosa (como mi vida ¡rosa, rosa, rosa!) y tengo unos platos preciosos de gatitos que son… adorables, francamente adorables.

-¡DOLORES!

OH, dios mío, mi corazón quiere saltar del pecho, Es su voz, su voz celestial que me llama como quien llamaría a un elfo doméstico. Pero me da igual como me llame y el tono de voz que use, yo voy a acudir a su grito ¡Dios mío! ¿Voy bien peinada? ¿Se ven los pendientes horripilantes?

NO, NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER… Tengo el jersey lleno de pelos de gato, pero… MIERDA ¿Qué ha pasado? Seguramente Cornelius (mi gato, no mi jefe) habrá dormido encima ¡CRISIS, CRISIS! Me paseo por el despacho como una loca sin saber que hacer… ¡MAYDAY TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA! Bueno, tengo un problema mi jefe-amor de mi vida- único hombre del ministerio con el que tengo posibilidades (y otros motes) está esperándome y yo llevo puesto un sucio jersey lleno de pelos de mi estúpido gato.

**¡Odio a mi gato! **

Ok, antes os he mentido, la verdad es que me muero por los huesos de Cornelius el… tiene algo… ok, no se que es lo que tiene pero me gusta… Cupido es ciego ¿recuerdan?

¡Cornelius Funge! El pobre se esta quedando sin pelo si sigue a este paso… además a veces resulta un poco lento de reflejos y es muy niño (con deciros que le gusta jugar a volar con la escoba de juguete de su hijo, si una visión realmente humillante) Su hijo… si es que es este mi mayor problema, que Cornelius ya tiene mujer e hijos (aunque tengo que reconocer que los hijos no han sacado el encanto natural de su padre….) ¿Pero que hago perdiendo el tiempo? Tengo cuarenta y tres años, ¡Tengo que casarme ya!

Llaman a la puerta ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde me escondo? Y… ¿Si me quito el jersey? NO, ¡no llevo nada debajo! Bueno si, la ropa interior pero… ¡De acuerdo, me lo quito! A ver si a Cornelius así…

¡Que vergüenza!

Me estaba quitando el jersey cuando han abierto la puerta y… me he tropezado con no se que y me he caído al suelo. Si, PLAF, así he sonado cayéndome en mi preciosa moqueta rosa de terciopelo traída directamente de Singapur.

Pero esto no es lo peor. Lo peor es que yo con los nervios no me había dado cuenta de que no era Cornelius el que había llamado a la puerta, ¡ERA MAFALDA! Mi peor enemiga, Mafalda la perfecta, que se le debe haber quedado una cara cuando me ha visto tirada sobre la moqueta…

-Dolores –me ha dicho toda preocupada inclinándose sobre mi- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Encima pones cara de preocupada hija de mala madre… ¡La odiooooo!

-Nada Mafalda querida –le contesto con voz amable ¡Mira que soy falsa! Intento levantarme, ¡Como me pesa el culo! Tengo que empezar a hacer footing. Y cuando casi estoy de pie… ME CAIGO DE NUEVO, las putas leyes de la gravedad, ¬¬ Estúpido Newton, pero… ¿Cómo puede pesar más mi trasero que el resto de mi cuerpo? Y Mafalda mirando ¡DIOS MIO TIERRA TRÁGAME! Me muero de la vergüenza.

No pasa nada… mi dignidad se esfuma delante de mis ojos… pero ¿Qué os pensáis que esto es todo? NOOOOOOO, LUEGO HA ENTRADO ÉL…

…Cornelius y me ha visto en el suelo…

-Dolores –me dice con su voz seductora, anda que solo él sabe como sacarme los colores buuuff… como me he puesto mi cara parecía el traje de la mujer del anuncio de "soy tu menstruación" –tengo un juicio ahora, ¿me puede dar los papeles del caso Morgan?

-Si, claro –dijo con una sonrisa encantadora profident (que se note que me blanqueo los dientes! Toma Mafalda! Chúpate esa!)

-Por cierto –me dice el ministro con esos labios tan regordetes… ¡Que labios que tiene! ¿Pero Dolores que haces todavía en el suelo? ¡Levántate mujer! Me levanto corriendo y con las prisas tiro al suelo un jarrón ¡MIERDA! Mi jarrón con lo que me gustaba, que me lo traje desde China… ¿y ahora quien recoge este estropicio?

-Dolores –sigue diciéndome Cornelius- se le ha roto la falda.

¿QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUEE??? Repite conmigo, esto es una pesadilla, pesadilla, PESADILLAAAAA!!

Me miro mi traserito ¿dios mío, toda esa grasa es mía? Me pongo a régimen pero YA! En fin, que me miro y… la falda se me había roto y se me veía… ya sabéis, la lencería femenina. ¡MAFALDA QUE HACES GUARRA NO TE RÍAS! No la aguanto, no la aguanto.

Me muero, me muero, me muero…

El Ministro se va… Mafalda se ríe y mi dignidad me abandona porque no quiere saber nada más de mí ¡Vuelve dignidad! ¿Si le pego una paliza a Mafalda volverás?

-Bueno Dolores, nos vemos en la merienda, eh? –me sonríe y se va.

Eso el desayuno, tu si que tienes tiempo para desayunar so guarri, que tienes menos trabajo que yo… Los papeles del ministro, si tengo que buscarlos para demostrarle que soy eficiente y que me… Que me ha visto la lencería!! Siento pavor… pero otra parte de mi no puede dejar de pensar que… tal vez a Cornelius le haya gustado ¡NO, pero que dices loca! Te estás obsesionado, Dolores y eso no es bueno tonta!

Estornudo.

¡MALDITOS! Ya te digo que mi ira caerá sobre ellos. ¡Nadie constipa a Dolores Jane Umbridge y no es castigado por ello! Cuando pille a uno del departamento de clima lo castro con unas tijeras de podar que llevo en mi bolso (si, tengo que vaciarlo y llenarlo de nuevo)

-Hola señora Subsecretaria –dijo una voz pedante a mis espaldas.

-Buenos días –contesto con mi mejor sonrisa como siempre, que no digan que soy antipática eh??

Oh no…

Es don perfecto Percy Weasley ayudante del ministro… no puede ser ¿Por qué él? Me mira con una cara de salido ¡Me está mirando el culo! OH, NO! Que he salido del despacho sin arreglarme la falda. ¡RAPIDO UN BAÑO!

Joder, mira que es grande el maldito Ministerio y nunca hay un baño cerca cuando una señorita lo necesita ¡AQUÍ! Por fin… entro y me cierro con llave. La maldita falda… el dependiente me dijo que era de Francia, ¡Mentira! Seguro que la compró a un chino y me la coló ¬¬ ¡Con lo cara que fue! Si es que hoy en día las brujas ya no visten con estilo, basta ver a Mafalda, siempre de negro ¬¬

PIP PIP.

¿Qué es eso? Oh, el reloj… ¡LAS DIEZ! EL JUICIO DEL MINISTRO! Madre mía no llego, no llego, no llego…

Corro por el pasillo como un atleta… ¡Aquí llega Dolores Umbridge, campeona de la carrera por los pasillos del ministerio con zapatos de medio palmo de tacón! (es lo que tiene ser bajita)

Pero que no cunda el pánico, el ministro aún estaba allí con ese… Percy ¬¬ ¿Qué porque lo odio? Pues porque cuando él está con el Ministro, Cornelius me ignora! Ahora veréis:

-Señor Ministro…

Nada, no obtengo respuesta. Como me cabrea este hombre…

-Cornelius…

A ver si con su nombre reacciona… pues no, parece que tiene un tapón de cera en los oídos.

-Jefe…

Esto último con voz seductora. Percy Weasley me mira por encima del hombro del ministro con una sonrisa burlona…

-SEÑOR MINISTRO

¿Contento? Ya me has hecho gritar y perder los estribos… ¿Me está mirando? OH, dios mío, ¡Cornelius me está mirando! (Cornelius y medio departamento si… pero no olvidemos lo esencial… Es tan mono mi ministro…)

MI CARA: Como las cabinas telefónicas muggles de Londres, como el traje de Papa Noel, como las señales de stop… DESASTRE…

-Dolores –me dice poniendo los ojos en blanco. AY NO, que se debe haber pensado que soy una maniática… -Necesita usted descansar creo… se la ve estresada.

¿Estresada yo? Perdona, perdona querido Cornelius YO no estoy estresada, ¡¡TU estás apardalado!! Que no es lo mismo…

-¿Qué tal si se toma el día libre?

¿Qué me tome el día libre? ¿YO?? NO, NO, NOOO ¿Que es este ultraje? Es como si me estuviera insultando. Yo no necesito días libres Cornelius, te necesito a ti… uy que cursi me ha quedado eso…

-No señor Ministro, gracias. Tenga sus papeles para el juicio.

-¡El juicio! Casi me olvido, vamos Weasley. Gracias Dolores.

Ya te digo yo que este un día se olvida de que es Ministro y viene al trabajo con zapatillas y bata de estar por casa. Y ese Weasley… ¿le pasará algo si le estampo un jarrón el la cabeza? Con un poco de suerte se quedará tonto y dejará de mirarme de ese modo con esa risita burlona… ¬¬ le odioooooooo!!

**¡Odio a mi jefe!** Y a su ayudante ¬¬ a ese si que lo odio…

En fin… me voy a la cafetería que con este día que llevo me merezco un café y un ENORME trozo de tarta. Y subo al ascensor recuperando mi humor habitual que se esfuma tan rápido como ha vuelto cuando llego a la cafetería y me veo a Mafalda haciéndome señas para que me vaya a sentar con ella.

-¿Qué quieres tomar encanto? –me pregunta el camarero que es muy mono pero muy joven… grrrr… si yo tuviera un par de años menos lo que te haría…

-Un café, por favor.

-¿Solo un cafetito? Pero cariño si hoy tengo una tarta de esas que tanto te gustan que siempre te tomas dos trozos y un chocolatito caliente de esos espumosos…

ME MUERO DE VERGÜENZA.

Por favor que alguien recoja del suelo de la cafetería los pedacitos que quedan de mi y se los envíe a mi gato. Mafalda y sus amigas me miran riéndose.

SI, soy una glotona, me encantan los dulces, no puedo evitarlo son… PERO… HOY NO, no voy a caer en la tentación. Miro a las demás OH por favor… Mafalda está tomando unas galletas de fibra extra-ligth con sabor a ciruela… eso seguro que no sabe a nada.

¿QUE HAGO? Estoy teniendo otra crisis, (suspiro) ¡AY! mira que es majo el camarero… creo que es andaluz, como mi nombre ¡AY, DOLORES!

¿Qué hago? REPITO ¿Qué hago?

Por una parte no quiero que Mafalda y compañía vean que soy débil (un angelito sobre mi hombro me riñe y me dice que lo haga por mi bien que tengo unas cartucheras…) pero por la otra parte me muero por tomarme un trozo de tarta (mi demonio sobre mi hombro me dice: Venga Dolores, solo un trocito) Así que…

-¡Tengo mucho trabajo chicas! -Dios mío, que mal se me da mentir! –Nos vemos luego.

Y dejo allí plantados a mi camarero y a Mafalda que se debe haber pensado (si no lo pensaba ya) que soy mongola porque he ido a la cafetería, me he sentado para luego.. ¿Irme?

Dolores, ¿en que estás pensado? ¡Céntrate! No puedes seguir así.

**¡Odio mi trabajo!** Bueno no, a mis compañeras de trabajo (Mafalda te odioo! Un día tengo que enviarle unos dementores de recuerdo ¬¬)

Mi vida, al fin y al cabo, **no** es de color de rosa…

CONITNURÁ…??

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, en otro fic con mi querida Suma Inquisidora ¡Venga Dolores! Esta idea se me ocurrió viendo la quinta película, no se porque me pareció que Dolores estaba un poquito obsesionada con Cornelius y dije… pobre mujer, pronto se le pasará el arroz (si no se le ha pasado ya) y no tiene a nadie que le de amor!

Así se me ocurrió esta historia, Dolores con su particular sentido del humor (y creo que esta mujer así como viste por narices ha de tener un humor…vamos para descojonarse con ella, si es que las apariencias engañan) analizará a todos los hombres de la saga (como si llevara incorporado un rayo láser) para encontrar un buen marido… pero la pobre no creo que tenga mucha suerte… ¿o si? Ya se verá… Lo que si que se es que nos reiremos bastante ya que ella es un poco infantil y ve las cosas desde un punto de vista un poco disparatado… ¡¡La vida de color de rosa!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dolores is searching love**

**Capitulo 2****: La despedida.**

**(Lo que está en cursiva es lo que piensa nuestra Dolores)**

-Es maravilloso ver que estás mejor Dolores –me dice Cornelius cuando ella entró en su despacho con unas galletitas en forma de corazón glaseado y el se las comió sin ni siquiera prestarles atención- ayer me preocupaste.

-Ya estoy mejor Ministro –le contesto yo tan educada como siempre y radiante de alegría porque el niñato Weasley no está aquí.

-Dolores –dijo Cornelius levantándose- Mafalda me ha dicho que últimamente parece ser que no estás muy bien…

_¿Qué yo no estoy b__ien? ¡Claro que no estoy bien… tú me robas mi alegría! _

… que estás como distante y que pareces cansada.

_¿Cansada? ¡Ya verás cuando pille a Mafalda! ¡Le voy a hacer una cara nueva cortesía de Dolores Umbridge! ¿Qué se cree? ¡Humillarme diciendo esas cosas a mi Cornelius! La mato, juro que la mato. _

… y Weasley también me dijo que te ve como llorosa

_Nota mental: estamparle a Weasley un jarrón en la cabeza. _

… Así que he tomado una determinación… Dolores… ¿Dolores me escucha?

-¿Eh? Oh, si Ministro, dígame que quiere que haga… ¿le traigo los papeles del caso Kursovky?

-No Dolores. Lo que quiero decirte es que… creo que necesitas un cambio de aires.

_¿Qué necesito que? UN MOMENTO… ¿cambio de aires? ¿Es que me va a enviar la Ministerio de Magia de Buenos Aires? ¿Quiere cambiarme de departamento? ¿Me va a jubilar? ¡Pero si soy aún joven! NOOOOOOO (desesperación) Cornelius no me separes de tu ladoooo._

-Ya sabes que necesitamos a alguien en Hogwarts. Una mujer con talento que sea inteligente, y que sea fiel al Ministro…

_¿ME HA LLAMADO GUAPA? Ah, no… de mí aspecto físico no ha dicho nada, (¿habrá notado que he adelgazado un kilo?) pero eso es porque le debo gustar, seguro, mira con que ojitos me está mirando. ¡Yo te seré fiel hasta la tumba! Juro que no volveré a fijarme en ese guaperas que sale en la telenovela de Canal Mágico Televisión… ¡pero es que es tan guapo! Y ayer salió sin camiseta y casi me dio un soponcio… _

… ¿Qué me dices Dolores?

-¿Perdone?

-¿Te gustaría ser la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año en Hogwarts? –Cornelius se levanta y coge de las manos a Dolores- Para mi es muy importante

_¿LO ES? Me está cogiendo las manos, ay que cara más bonita, ¡Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida! ¡Haré lo que me pidas, mi vida! Haré las maletas y nos fugaremos juntos a… Alaska mismo, allí no nos encontrarán y tu mujer no lo sabrá nunca… _

-Si usted quiere…

-Si quiero, Dolores

_¿Si quiero?? Yo también te quiero!! ¿Qué hace ahora? ME HA ACARICIA__NDO Dios mío… ¡¡Dolores cálmate!! Has visto muchas telenovelas desde "Pasión de Magistrales" hasta "La animaga salvaje" Ahora has de cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el te bese._

…

…

_¿Si que tarda no?_

…

…

_A lo mejor si abro los ojos…_

…

…

¡AARRG! Que vergüenza, me he quedado plantada en medio del despacho con los ojos cerrados mientras que Cornelius ya se había sentado en su asiento.

-¿Quiere algo más Dolores? –me pide Cornelius al ver que no me muevo de su despacho- ¡Ah, Weasley! Venga y siéntese.

_Entra ese niñato y… mira que caso que le hace y a mí me tiene aquí esperando un beso de esos labios carnosos. En fin, voy a recoger mis pertenencias de mi despacho porque Cornelius me quiere de profesora en Hogwarts… ¡Pero si yo odio a los críos! No tengo paciencia… _

**Y llegó el 25 de Agosto…**

_Si, hoy creo que es el día más triste de mi vida, incluso las nubes están tristes conmigo. Es que hoy es mi último día en el Ministerio, mañana me voy para Hogwarts… ¡que triste que estoy! _

_Esta es la última vez que voy a ver a Cornelius (bueno, le he robado una foto, ahora podré llevarlo siempre en mi bolso!) y… me siento tan vacía… Joder no puedo llorar ahora que estoy en medio del pasillo más concurrido del Ministerio, pero es que estoy tan tristeeeeeeeeee_

-¿Te vas hoy Dolores?- me pregunta Mafalda- Todas te echaremos de menos, en serio –todas asienten con cara de preocupación.

-Yo también os voy a echar de menos –les contestó Dolores.

_A ti no Mafalda… aún tengo que vengarme de ti por todas las humillaciones que he sufrido… ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! _

-Te hemos comprado un regalo –dice Mafalda con lágrimas en los ojos sacando un paquete envuelto con un estridente papel azul y con una tarjeta en forma de corazón firmada por todas. Dolores sonrió muy contenta y abrió el paquete casi llorando. La verdad es que no eran tan malas amigas, incluso iba a añorarlas rodeada de críos llorones todo el día.

Era un diario. Pero no un diario normal y corriente de esos que venden en las tiendas de los chinos muggles, sino un diario rosa intenso con incrustaciones de lentejuelas y con forma de corazón. Las páginas eran de color rosa chicle y los bordes estaban llenos de corazoncitos.

-Es un diario para que escribas todo lo que te pasa en Hogwarts y así en navidad cuando nos veamos nos lo puedas contar… -dijo Mafalda secándose las lágrimas con una servilleta.

-¡Que cruel que es el Ministro! Alejándote de aquí, con lo eficiente que eres… -dijo otra compañera del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

-¡Eso! –agregó una amiga del Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia- seguro que el Weasley ese no es tan eficiente como tu… ¿Dónde va a encontrar a otra que lo haga tan bien como tu?

-Chicas –dijo Dolores al borde del llanto- os voy a echar de menos…

………

_Y aquí estoy ahora, en mi casa tirada encima del sof__á mientras veo mi telenovela. Llevo puesto mi pijama rosa (que tiene un gatito blanco dibujado en la camiseta) y engullo palomitas desesperadamente. ¡Si es que incluso estoy llorando! Como puede ser que me pase a mi esto… Ainnnnssss si incluso me he puesto a llorar cuando el camarero (con lo majo que es) me ha invitado a chocolate como despedida… ¡Que triste estoy dios mío! _

_No puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea comer y llorar… creo que he malgastado doce paquetes de pañuelos de papel. ¿Y mi gato? ¿Dónde se mete mi gato cuando necesito compañía? Ssniifff… Oh, llaman a la puerta debe ser él. _

Y nuestra Dolores se levantó a abrir la puerta con ese pijama rosa tan especial y con sus zapatillas a juego.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE HABIAS ESTADO? –gritó Dolores a su gato cuando abrió la puerta.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó Cornelius Fudge en el umbral. Dolores sonrió como una tonta…

_¡Era el Ministro! ¡Claro! Que idiota soy, los gatos no llaman al timbre… ¡MIERDA! ¡ESTOY EN PIJAMA! _

Y Dolores cerró la puerta con un portazo en las narices del Ministro de Magia.

_¡Hay dios! Que le he cerrado la puerta… ¡Espero que no me haya visto! ¡Con las pintas que llevo! ¡Por favor que se vaya! ¡Por favor que se vaya! _

Y sonó de nuevo el timbre.

-¡DOLORES! Ábrame –gritó la voz de Cornelius detrás de la puerta- Soy yo, Cornelius.

-No hay nadie en casa –gritó Dolores.

_Ainnnnnss estoy haciendo el ridículo, lo mejor será que abra la puerta y dejar que el Ministro (y amor de mi vida) me vea con esta pinta… _

Y Dolores abrió la puerta con resentimiento.

-Gracias –dijo Fudge entrando sin apenas mirarla- Venía a despedirme de usted, la mejor subsecretaria que he tenido nunca…

_¡SOY LA MUJER __MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! ¿Habéis odio lo que me acaba de decir? Y viene a despedirse… es tan tierno… __**¡Le amo!**_

-Entre Weasley…

_**¡LE ODIO!**__ ¿Como puede hacerme esto? ¿Cómo puede tener el morro de venir a mi casa a despedirse y venir con Weasley? ¡CON WEASLEY! Y… ese maldito niño se está riendo de mi pijama… ¡Pues es precioso! Y me costó una pasta… _

-Bueno Dolores, seré breve en mi visita

_Quédate el tiempo que quieras, hay un sitio__ libre en mi cama… _

-…Tan solo quería desearle suerte en su nuevo puesto y asegurarme de que todo está listo para usted.

-Muchas gracias señor Ministro.

-Iré a verla a Hogwarts, no se preocupe y además quiero que me escriba informes semanales sobre todo lo que encuentre que no aprobaría el Ministerio, estoy dispuesto a darle poderes extraordinarios mi querida Dolores para poner orden en ese colegio. No lo olvide, el Ministerio confía en usted.

-No lo olvido señor Ministro. –Dolores sonrió- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que las normas Ministeriales se cumplan en ese centro.

-Estupendo, no esperaba otra cosa de ti, Dolores. Bien, ahora nosotros nos vamos que tenemos una reunión con el Ministro de Magia francés… Lamento haberle visitado sin previo aviso y… bueno en ropa de dormir…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_¿Cómo? ¿Quién se está riendo? ¿¿WEASLEY?? _

-ARRRRRRRGGGG –Un grito de dolor llenó la sala.

-Ministro, yo en su lugar en vez de ir a la cita con el otro Ministro llevaría a Weasley a San Mungo.

_Juré que lo haría, ¡Que a gusto se queda una cuando le estampa a un enemigo un jarrón en la cabeza! _

_**CONTINUARÁ…??**_

He reescrito este capitulo de nuevo… si, ya lo tenia escrito pero no me gustaba y lo volví a escribir, (Lo escribí en el bus cuando subía al pueblo de mi novio, si soy freaky ya que le trayecto son apenas 20 minutos pero yo escribo y empiezo a partirme y la gente me mira raro…) (además que soy idiota porque se que escribir en el bus me marea…) en fin quería algo breve tan solo una despedida para marcar un antes y un después en la vida de Dolores.

Bueno, espero que os guste y el próximo capitulo ya lo sabéis…. HOGWARTS.

Besotes y gracias por los reviews.


End file.
